


Sealed with a loving kiss

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [29]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: A love story told through letters.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Cole,  
I know we’re not supposed to contact you while you’re on your mission. I know, I know, you’re undercover, and this letter could completely blow that for you.  
I just need to talk to you. It’s weird that you’re not here. And honestly? I’m worried about you. It’s really dangerous where you are, and I just need you to come back in one piece, alright? Please?  
There’s a lot I want to speak to you about. A whole lot. It’s been on my chest for a long time. I wanna offload it to you. If you could come back, alive and well, that would be great. Because I need to tell you. I’ve been thinking about this thing a lot.  
Like a whole lot.  
And I’m scared I’m never gonna get to tell you, and I’m scared that I’m gonna have to if - when - you come back.  
It all started a while ago actually. Before the tournament of elements. I know, that’s ages ago.  
I should’ve told you when it showed up that you were Nya’s soulmate. Or maybe before that.  
Actually, it was probably on my mind quite a bit before that.  
I’m being cryptic I know. You hate that, don’t you? You hate it when people beat around the bush. I guess that’s what I’m doing. Pacing around the bush. Over and over again. I don’t wanna tell you. That’s the thing.  
I’m scared you’ll be mad at me.   
Your friendship is everything Cole, and I don’t wanna lose that.  
You know that Cole? I can’t emphasise that enough. You’re everything.  
And that’s very linked to what I need to tell you.  
We both know I’m not actually gonna send this letter. Hell, I don’t even know where I’d send it. You don’t really have an address where you are. I don’t know why I’m bothering to write this. It’s probably gonna end up in the bin.  
I guess sometimes I just need to vent feelings. Yknow?  
I can’t write it yet. The words. But maybe when I do, it’ll make everything better. And I don’t have to feel awkward around you again.  
\- Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jay,  
Why am I writing this? Why the fuck am I writing this? If this is found by one of them, I’m fucking toast.  
They didn’t believe that I’d turned my back on you guys. So obviously, I had to do something to ‘prove it’ otherwise this undercover shit goes really wrong.  
Jay, they made me shoot you.  
I mean, it wasn’t actually you. Just an animatronic kinda thing?  
It was so real.  
I hope to fucking god I will never have to do that again.  
You looked so sad. You were crying. You told me you missed me. And you wanted me to come back. You said I was on a mission, and that I could stop now, I could come back, and I didn’t have to be here anymore.  
And they made me shoot you.  
I know it wasn’t you. I know that. It’s just a bunch of wiring. You’d call it a ‘shitty droid boy’ or something. But it felt real.  
It felt like I was shooting the actual you.  
And I cannot emphasise how much I hated every minute of that.  
They believe me now, so that’s good.  
That’s real good for the mission.  
Except now I can’t sleep. It replays in my head over and over and I hate it.  
I don’t know that you’re safe.  
And I can’t stand that.  
I mean, I care about all of you obviously. But you?  
You’re something else Jay.  
Honestly, you’re absolutely insane.  
I wish I could send this to you. I wish I could see how you’re doing.  
But I can’t. The mission will be compromised or whatever.  
I used to care about mission integrity a lot you know. Three years ago I never would’ve started writing something like this.  
You have really muddled things up for me Jay. Really messed em up.  
I don’t understand what I’m feeling, but I want to share it with you. I want to share everything with you.  
I know what that means. At least, I think I know what that means.  
You always used to tell me to write all my feelings down. That it would help me understand them better.  
But how are you supposed to write down feelings when you can’t be sure what those feelings are?  
I have to burn this now. That sucks. They’re gonna ask me why something’s smoking. It’s okay. I’ll figure out a lie.  
I just don’t know if it’s okay to be in love with your best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole  
So.  
I need to tell you that I’m in love with you.  
But that’s very difficult. Considering you’re not even here right now. And I also don’t think you’re even gay.  
So I guess I’m just planning what I would say if I did tell you?  
It all started with your laugh. God Cole, your laugh is gorgeous. I made you laugh for the first time a few weeks after we met. You probably don’t remember. It probably wasn’t important to you.  
I said something really stupid. I don’t remember exactly, but it was something about training.  
Honestly, it probably wasn’t even that funny. Kai and Zane certainly didn’t think so.  
But you?  
You looked at me for a second, stony faced. I thought you might punch me or something.  
But you didn’t. You started laughing. A massive fucking belly laugh. You were probably tired or something.  
Of course you were.  
Why else would you have found something so stupid so funny?  
But it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. So I kept joking around. I wasn’t also the flawless comedian I am now at the start remember? I used to be much more focused those first few weeks.  
And then I earned the role of the clown just because I wanted to hear you laugh again. And you did! You did.  
You laughed a lot.  
I know that when we met Nya you thought she was pretty. She is pretty.  
I know I went on a date with her. Multiple times.  
I don’t think when you’re kissing a girl you should be thinking about your best friend though. Pretty sure anyway.  
And then that fucking love tester soul mate thing.  
I’m about to tell you something that I’ve kept very quiet about.  
I stepped on the plate first. For quite a while actually.  
After your face showed up, I hung around a little while. Just to make sure.  
One of the engineers looked at me. He said “It takes much longer than that to load. You need to step off the plate too. Dunno what’s up with it this time.”  
That’s been stuck in my fucking head for ages.  
Knowing that your best friend is your soul mate is a weird feeling. Especially when all of a sudden your both competing for the affection of a girl we both know we weren’t actually attracted to. You said as much after the tournament.  
I wanted to kiss you that day. We were all tired, and you came in to my room on the Bounty. You said something about mistakes. Something about lack of attraction.  
I agreed with you.  
I wanted to kiss you so badly.  
Maybe I should’ve gone for it. I dunno.  
If you could come back safely, that would be great. That would be very great.  
I just need to say all of this to you, even though I probably won’t. I probably won’t ever let you see this.  
\- Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Jay  
Would it be wrong to tell you I love you?  
\- Cole


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Team Bruise:  
JAY WONT STOP FUCKING MOPING WHAT DO I DO?  
\- Kai

Dear Team Bruise:  
Kai literally shut the fuck up.  
\- Lloyd

To Team Bruise:  
He misses his crush let him be!!!! We need to start putting our heads together on what to do about them.  
\- Nya

Team Bruise:  
I received a transmission from Cole. I think he’s drunk.  
\- Zane.

Dearest Team Bruise:  
What holy shit,,,?? Why what did he say?  
\- Kai

Team Bruise:  
Find the transcript enclosed.  
\- Zane

[TRANSMISSION 073 - OPERATION BLACKBIRD  
HEAVY BREATHING.  
A SOFT SOB. SOMETHING IS HEARD CLINKING IN THE BACKGROUND.  
BLACKBIRD: I wanna go home.  
THIS IS WHISPERED, AS PER USUAL TRANSMISSION.  
BLACKBIRD: Is Jay alright? They made me shoot him. Not him. But like, kind of him.  
PAUSE.  
BLACKBIRD: Zane don’t tell anyone.  
VOCAL SLUR DETECTED.  
BLACKBIRD: Zane, Zane, I think I’m in love. But not in a good way. You know?  
INCONCLUSIVE NOISE.  
BLACKBIRD: Just, uh, tell Jay I love him. No no wait don’t.  
PAUSE.  
BLACKBIRD: Don’t tell him anything. Never mind. Sorry, this wasn’t a helpful transmission or anything.  
HEAVY SIGH.  
END OF TRANSMISSION]

Dear Team Bruise:  
HOLY S H I T  
\- Lloyd


	6. Chapter 6

Cole,  
You’re back. Heavily injured. But you’re back. That’s great! I’ve missed you.  
I just kind of have to figure out where to hide all these letters I keep writing. I should really stop now.  
\- Jay

Jay,  
I know it’s 2am and slipping a note under your door is suspect, but I found your letter pile. Couldn’t help but have a read. Come to my room? I can show you some of mine  
\- Cole <3


End file.
